Who you think you are?
by Helenium-chan
Summary: Kamu pikir kamu siapa? Masuk dan menghancurkan duniaku Membuatku merasakan sakit karena cinta ini Kamu pikir kamu siapa? Review Please. sasuhina ke sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Kejadian setahun yang lalu telah mengubahku. Mengubah seorang gadis rapuh menjadi gadis yang tegar. Gadis yang tak mampu menangis di depan orang lain. Gadis yang hanya mampu menangis bila sendirian. Gadis yang memasang senyum baik-baik saja, tapi terluka. Gadis yang selalu menanggung sedih sendirian. Gadis yang dulu pernah percaya pada pria selain keluarganya. Kini gadis itu berdiri menghadap dunia dengan menahan derita karenanya. Dia si pria sempurna. Dia si pria jenius dengan segala kelebihan lainnya. Dia yang telah menyakiti gadis lugu yang baru tau apa itu mencintai.

.

.

.

.

Ini baru prolog. Kalau banyak yang mau membaca fic ini akan saya publish. Tapi kalau tidak ada ya akan saya delete.

Oh ya sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih buat nabilla. Karena udah mau di bolehin buat fic tentang cinta pertamanya. Ini fic buat kamu yang udah cukup sabar hadapin si dia.


	2. Who You Think You Are?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto karena gak mungkin saya se kreatif itu. Kalau ceritanya dari nabilla.

Mohon kritik juga sarannya. Jangan lupa review ya...

Dan tolong jangan ada pair war...

Karena ini sudah disetujui sama nabillanya sendiri...

Happy Reading

Takdir mungkin sangat senang mempermainkanku. Mempermainkan gadis lugu yang tak tau apa itu mencintai. Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis lugu yang dipermainkan takdir. Kenapa aku berkata bahwa aku dipermainkan takdir. Mari kita ingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu

**2 Years Ago**

Aku kembali bertemu dengan satu-satunya sahabat laki-laki ku. Sahabatku itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kami terpisah saat ia menjadi lebih sibuk karena persiapan kelulusan. Saat pertama kali aku menyapanya, ia tampak melupakanku. Padahal aku tak pernah melupakannya. Karena dia adalah cinta pertamaku, cinta yang ku pendam sedari pertama bertemu dengannya. Cinta yang tak pernah ku ungkapkan karena ketakutanku akan merusak persahabatan kami.

Dipertemuanku ini, dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang sama bersinar dan sempurna sepertinya. Nama kekasihnya adalah Ino Yamanaka. Aku cukup menyadari bahwa ino lebih dalam segala hal dari pada aku. Dan aku hanya mampu menempatkan diri sebagai sahabat bagi Sasuke.

_Aku cukup menyadari_

_Kamu adalah bintang yang tak bisa ku raih_

_Bintang yang bersinar paling terang_

_Bintang yang bersinar paling indah_

_Sementara aku_

_Aku hanyalah angin yang tak kau sadari_

Tak lama setelah ia kembali mengingatku sebagai sahabatnya. Ia putus dengan kekasihnya. Saat ku tanya apa penyebabnya. Ia hanya berkata bahwa ino dan ia sudah tak cocok. Sebagai wanita yang mencintainya tentu aku sangat bahagia. Tapi sebagai sahabatnya aku turut sedih dengan berpisahnya ia dengan Ino.

Namun tampaknya ia tak terlalu sedih. Dimataku dia bahkan terlalu baik-baik saja. Beberapa hari kemudian ia menemuiku. Ia berkata bahwa ia menemukan kekasih baru. Sakit... itu yang pertama ku rasakan. Sebegitu tak pekanya ia pada perasaanku. Namun aku menyadari buat apa aku merasa sakit hati. Aku lah yang bodoh karena memberikan hatiku pada Sasuke.

_Dan angin ini mulai tak tau diri_

_Tak tau diri karena mengharapkan sang bintang_

_Mengharapkan bintang itu turun untuk bersama dengannya_

_Sungguh angin yang tak tau diri_

Kini ia berpacaran dengan Karin Uzumaki. Dia cantik dan aku rasa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Namun perkiraanku salah. Ia tidak baik-baik saja. Karin terlalu posesif itulah yang ia katakan. Alasan baru untuk putus dari Karin. Tak taukah ia, ia sudah menghancurkan hati 2 wanita saat ini.

Kali ini ia memiliki janji denganku. Janji bahwa apapun yang terjadi , aku adalah orang pertama yang akan ia kenalkan ke calon kekasihnya. Sakit tentu. Tapi aku hanya dapat mengiyakan janjinya. Dalam hati aku berharap ia menepati janjinya. Supaya aku dapat menyiapkan hatiku. Untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Bahwa aku akan kehilangan apa yang ku sebut kesalahan terindah.

_Sang angin yang terlalu berharap_

_Akhirnya hanya dapat terluka_

_Terluka karena tindakan dan pilihan yang dipilihnya_

_Luka itu tak dapat sembuh dengan mudah_

**Normal Time**

Hari ini Sasuke berulang tahun. Aku tak memiliki hadiah yang dapat ku berikan. Rasanya aku tak dapat memberikan apapun. Karena ia pasti hanya menginginkan kekasihnya. Dan tak bisa kupungkiri, bahwa itu masih menyakitkan buatku. Terkadang aku ingin kembali ke masa saat pertama bertemu Sasuke. Aku ingin kembali untuk mengubah segalanya. Mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku terjebak pesonanya. Terjebak kebaikannya. Terjebak pada semua tentangnya.

Aku berniat untuk bertemu dengannya. Sekedar untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Tapi tampaknya aku datang pada saat yang salah. Karena saat aku datang sang gadis musim semi tengah bersamanya. Sakura Haruno nama gadis musim semi yang di cintai oleh Sasuke. Melihat raut bahagia yang ditampakkan Sasuke, aku tak dapat melakukan apapun dan hanya melangkah pergi. Melangkah meninggalkan sang gadis musim semi dengan pria pujaanku.

_Sang angin mencoba untuk egois_

_Egois demi mendapatkan sang bintang_

_Namun sang bintang hanya menginginkan sang bulan_

_Sang bulan yang sama indahnya dengan sang bintang_

**1 Year Ago**

Sasuke, pria yang ku puja. Memiliki kekasih. Itulah yang disampaikan oleh konan padaku. Tak seperti janjinya dulu, ia lupa memberitahu berita itu padaku. Padahal ia berjanji bahwa aku adalah orang pertama yang ia beritau.

Padahal aku hanya ingin ia mengatakan sendiri padaku bahwa ia menyukai orang lain. Rasanya kalimat bahwa aku marah lebih tepat dari pada kalimat aku sakit hati.

Bagaimanapun aku merasa apapun yang terjadi aku tak berhak sakit hati. Karena aku sendiri yang memilih untuk menjadi Candy. Aku cukup sadar bahwa cinta tak dapat dipaksakan. Dan aku sadar dalam kasus ini aku, Sakura maupun Sasuke sama-sama tak bersalah. Dalam kisah ini mungkin memang benar bahwa kami tak bisa saling egois.

Aku dengan rasa cinta yang cukup besar pada sasuke. Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yang mencintai Sakura namun mempertahankanku di sampingnya. Terlintas di benakku untuk menyerah dan menghilang bagai bui. Namun kutepis bayangan itu kuat-kuat. Bila aku menghilang sasuke pasti akan khawatir dan mencariku.

Rasanya saat ini semua pilihan yang kubuat akan membuat Sasuke terluka. Namun menjadi orang ketiga di hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura bagiku lebih menyakitkan. Jadi aku akan bertahan dan berdiri di zona yang bernama persahabatan.

**Normal Time**

Drtt..drtt

Getar pada ponselku menandakan ada pesan yang harus ku balas. Kubaca rangkaian huruf yang membentuk pesan itu. Ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Sasuke yang memintaku untuk ke rumahnya. Ku abaikan pesan itu dan memilih menyelesaikan beberapa tugas yang mesti ku kumpulkan.

_To : Hinata H_

_From : Sasuke U_

_Subject: Hinata_

_Hinata bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat_

_Cepat hubungi aku._

Melihat pesan Sasuke aku pu menghubunginya dan menyatakan bahwa aku tak dapat pergi dan ada beberapa urusan yang harus ku selesaikan. Dari nada bicara Sasuke aku tau bahwa ia sedikit kesal karena aku menolak untuk pergi dengannya.

Namun bagiku menjaga jarak dengannya adalah satu-satunya jalan yang dapat ku tempuh. Menjaga jarak membuatku dapat melupakan sasuke dan rasa cintaku padanya. Kini aku telah menyerah. Aku menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Sasuke. Bagiku saat ini Sasuke tak lebih dari teman.

Namun tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa aku masih menyayanginnya. Bagaimanapun ia adalah salah satu orang paling berharga yang aku miliki. Dialah yang akan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Dan dia juga yang akan mengulurkan tangan saat aku terjatuh.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku akan melupakannya dan menemukan cinta yang baru. Cinta yang akan menggantikan posisi Sasuke. Cinta yang akan menjadi malaikatku. Selamat tinggal my first love. Semoga kau bahagia dengan gadis yang kau cinta. Sekali lagi selamat tinggal

_Kini sang angin telah menyerah_

_Menyerah untuk mengharapkan sang bintang_

_Dan memilih kembali tak terlihat _

END

Terima Kasih buat yang udah review dan terima kasih buat yang udah baca cerita ini.

Maaf karena jadi oneshot, pengennya sih Helen buat chapter tapi berhubung Helen mau Ujian jadi helen buat oneshot. Dan alasan lainnya adalah supaya nggak ada lagi pair war.

Maaf dan Terima Kasih minna-san

Maaf kalau banyak kekurangandan mengecewakan.

silahkan review.

Mohon kritik yang membangun...


End file.
